


they know now

by melody_fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, not heavily supercorp but it may be there, squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: Lena airs the video, effectively destroying Kara's secret identity and upending her life.https://lena-in-a-red-dress.tumblr.com/post/188408892187/for-the-kara-is-outed-idea-like-yeah-her-publicinspired by this post on tumblr by @lena-in-a-red-dress (AO3 @CSIGurlie07)





	they know now

Within thirty seconds of the video airing, Kara’s phone starts buzzing. Her social media is blowing up, all her contacts seem to want to talk, but one in particular sticks out.

Cat Grant is calling her.

“Uh, hello? Miss Grant?”

“That was an absolute bitch move for her to pull, I’m not going to lie, but we can still get behind this.” Cat Grant voice holds no less venom than it used to back during Kara’s days as her personal assistant. Though with a noticeable difference. The venom isn’t aimed at her.

“Miss Grant? What- what are you talking about?”

“Kara, your secret identity, which you were already not very good at hiding, was just revealed on national television.”

“Oh, I hoped that was just a joke,” Kara quips nervously.

“Kara, dear, your jokes are never funny when you’re stressed. Don’t worry, I’ve been your PR woman since the beginning. We’ll fix this, we just need to get behind it, control the story.”

Kara let loose a sigh of relief. Cat Grant is still in her corner. She can get through this. 

At least one thing is still going right for her.

//

Mr. Henson flies in all the way from Columbia University in New York City to tell Kara they have to withdraw her Pulitzer Prize offer.

He is so apologetic about it that she just wants to yell at him to get on with it. She holds her tongue, swallowing her frustration and listens patiently. 

“I’m so sorry, Sup- Miss Danvers, but unfortunately the board agreed that since we would have been awarding you a Pulitzer for your journalistic efforts towards the  _ truth _ , and your, ah, extracurricular activities and their nature have just recently come to light, we must unfortunately withdraw the commendation.”

Kara nods and looks at the ground.  _ Of course. _ “I completely understand, Mr. Henson.”

“I really am sorry, Miss Danvers.” He fidgets a bit with his pen. “If- If I had any say in the matter, we’d be giving you a lot more than a Pulitzer prize. You’ve saved  _ all _ our lives  _ so _ many times. It’d be the least we could do.”

Kara smiles sadly and attempts a chuckle. “No, no, they’re right. I haven’t been truthful with everyone, so therefore a reward for honesty would be a bit strange. I understand, it’s really no problem.”

No, the real problem is Lena. Her best friend, the one she’d been hurting the most with her lies over the years has repaid her lying with the truth. All of it. To everyone. The whole world. They know now. They  _ all _ know now.

//

Cat does her best to refute the claim that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, but the video is checked, and there is no denying that the footage is real. Kara has nothing to hide behind anymore.  _ She is really out there now. _

James can’t do much to save her job. Honestly, she’s been toeing the line of termination for nearly two years now. She’s already been fired from that job once. A second time can’t hurt.

(It does.)

Clark doesn’t have any legal, obvious ties to her, but she warns him to keep his distance for a while, just in case.

(Not that he was ever very close anyway.)

Alex is brought in for an inquiry. After all the trouble they took this past year to make sure Haley never found out, now the whole world knows.

She’s demoted from Director down to Agent again. She’s taken out of the field, back into the labs. Still helpful, but now under the watchful eye of Colonel Haley.

It hurts. Kara doesn’t hear her complain, but she can see it in her face. Alex doesn’t blame Kara, but she is still hurting.

Kara blames herself, though. If she hadn’t waited so long to tell Lena, if she had been honest, Rao, if she hadn’t played  _ best friend and enemy all at the same time _ , Lena wouldn’t be as hurt as she was, as vindictive as she was.

Every moment of their Kryptonite fiasco plays over and over again in Kara’s head.

(She should have done that differently.)

That moment was a turning point in their relationship. Up until that point, Kara believes that she could have told Lena and things would have been fine. 

But now they’re too far gone, and Lena is hurt and lashing out in the worst ways possible.

And everyone knows now. 

They know now.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to 
> 
> there may be more to this later
> 
> edit: made some quick edits, nothing major, but if you notice, there is a reason why ;) ;) ;) maybe you'll figure it out


End file.
